Second Chance
by Fledermaus
Summary: It's after Graduation, Voldemort is dead and Ginny gives Hermione a makeover... After Hermione gets involved with Malfoy, will life go on for both normal?


So, you guys... Here is my first fanfiction ever, well it's no fanfiction yet, just a chappie but...

And I must warn you, because english isn't my first language so some scenes don't seem so well... It would be nice if someone would act as a beta reader for me to correct all those faults...  
I just wanted an english fanfiction, so more could read this story...  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and most of the places owns our dear JK Rowling, but the plot... well, that would be mine indeed :p  
  
Some informations: It's after graduation, Voldemort is killed by Harry Potter and the gang at start of seventh year, but some death eaters are still running around...  
  
Let's begin...

The sunbeams lightly brushed over lavender coloured curtains, which covered a cute little window of a small appartment in the middle of London. In this appartment a young woman of 17 years was woken up by the ringing of her phone.

The young lady stumbled with a yawn out of her bed and plodded to her disturbing contact to the rest of the world.

Suppressing another yawn she answered the phone with a very very tired "Hermione Granger...". Nonexistent listeners would be hearing a really loud girly squeal of delight and hastily talking of a high pitched voice.  
"Gin...Gin! Calm down, okay? I know it's the day! Yes... No, I won't try to flee! What you're thinking of me?" A quiet tirade was heard and then silence.

"It's okay, Gin...Really! Okay, 10 o'clock sounds good. See you soon!"

With that Hermione threw the telephone on her bed and rushed into her little bathroom.

Scared she looked into the mirror. Today was the day! She couldn't believe how the time was passing by so quickly!  
Before a week she was in Hogwarts graduating and now... Yes, now would Ginevra "Ginny" Weasly get her way and torture Hermione one long day with new clothes, haircuts, make-up... to make a long story short Ginny was going to give Hermione a complete new makeover!

And not only about her looks... Hermione got a lot of money from her parents for new furniture and Ginny was making sure that Hermione's flat was becoming thoroughly magical... She wasn't yet sure, whether that was good or not... She sighed.

"We will see..."

She took a short shower, tried to tame her bush of hair without much success and was having a quick breakfast comprising two toasts and a cup of coffee.

When she was about to grab her Daily Prophet her eyes fell on her wristwatch only to detect that it was already 9.55 am.

Shrieking she grabbed her bag instead and apparated right into the Leaky Cauldron.

There was a special room for apparating guests although Hermione normally not used it.

Nervous she entered the bar and shuddered as a... person she wanted not to look at again scatted past her.

Quickly she searched for the redhead, who wanted to meet her at this scary place.

There she sat... right at the bar and chatting with some cute bar man. How typical...

After she made her way towards the bar she seated herself next to her friend the young bar man examined her and sneered. "Hey Gin...", she said and suppressed the urge to slap him.

'Right, I'm the poor bad looking bookworm', she thought and looked down at herself in displeasure.

'He must have thought I must be some down-and-out or something like that..."

"Hey, Hermione!", the girl beside her wrenched her out of her disturbing thoughts. "I was just chatting with Jack here, he is really some great guy, isn't he?", she whispered and looked over to the bar man, who was now serving two other females still with an evil grin on his face.

"No, definitely not.", Hermione stated coldly. Ginny wasn't sure what to say without bothering Hermione, so she changed the topic. "What about going to Madam Malkins? You know, you promised-"  
"Okay! Really, Gin, that's why I'm here...", Hermione grumbled, strengthened by Jack's reaction, she would make sure that Ginny would do quite a job on her makeover.  
The two entered Diagon Alley and pushed their way through the lots of magical folk. "Oh Hermione, they're getting new robes right now, can you see it!?", Ginny told her excited, standing on tiptoe.

"No...", Hermione said disapproved of the behaviour of her friend. Ginny had to laugh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, because of your lack of... value.", she said chuckling.

Hermione slapped her playfully. 'But she's right.', Hermione thought.  
'She's younger than me, but already 5'9, and I'm only 5'4! That's not fair at all... but what is?'

She sighed as Ginny was dragging her to the entrance. Sure Hermione wanted a change, but nothing to drastic... or wanted she?

Three hours later two young woman were dragging dozens of bags at Florean Fortescues and collapsing in the chairs at the tables which were standing outside thanks to the good weather.

"I think now I'm having enough clothes, Gin...", Hermione said and looked at the bags.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Even I don't own not so much clothes, Mione. I was really shocked as you walked towards the shopkeeper and said that you wanted more sexier wear!"

Hermone blushed deep crimson. "I thought I give it a try, you know..."

"Good for you. I never saw a more naturally beauty than you! If there weren't this hair of yours more boys would notice, so I suggest our next target will be the hairdresser."

"What? I've never seen a hairdresser in Diagon Alley before..."

Ginny was giggling as a cute waiter took their order. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

When Ginny calmed down a bit she remembered Hermione's statement. "No wonder, Mione... All shops you're interested in are bookshops. But if my mother didn't take me there as a little child I would have no clue, either." "So where it is?"

But Ginny seemed to have fun by acting mysterious, so both ate their ice in silence, paid and collected their bags.  
"Just follow me.", Ginny said.

After two minutes both entered Ollivanders. Hermione was confused. "Ginny-", she tried to say something so her friend would realize that this was a shop for wands , but a light slap on her shoulder made her stop.

"Mr. Ollivander, sir!?", Ginny shouted. An old man appeared out of a room to their left and grinned at them widely. Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't stand this man. He never seemed to blink.

"Ginevra Weasly, what a pleasure to meet you again. And Miss Granger, too! What can I do for you? New wands? No problem! Here is a complete new-"

"Mr.Ollivander, our wands are okay! We only wanted to see Isobel..." , interrupted Ginny.

"Oh, of course. That's no problem. You know the way, Ginevra..."

Hermione giggled as they entered the room to the left where Mr. Ollivander had come from.

Ginny grimaced. She hated her name. But soon her face lit up at the sight of a comfy livingroom.

"So... Who is Isobel?", Hermione asked.

"Me", a female voice answered from the staircase at the end of the room.

An elder woman floated down the steps and smiled at them. "Ginny, welcome... And who's that pretty friend of yours?"

Hermione tried not to blush and was suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Sorry Isobel, she can't take any compliments without that blushing thing, so just try to ignore it.", Ginny laughed. "By the way, it's Hermione Granger.", she added.

Isobel looked at Hermione in admiration. "So you're the famous witch, who had the highest graduation grades since old McGonagall? Congrulations!", she said. "I envied her a lot at our time in school, you know."

Ginny grinned. She already knew that Isobel and her Professor were friends at school.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She began to open her mouth, but shut it one second later when Ginny tried to help her out.

"We wanted a new haircut for Hermione, maybe you can tame that beast on her head."

"Of course I can! That would be no problem! Please sit down, Hermione."

With that she gestured to a chair in front of the fireplace of the room.

Isobel took her wand out and began with her work. "So you're the wife of Mr. Ollivander, aren't you?", Hermione asked, finally able to say something.

"Oh yes, when I met him first he was such a romantic guy that I was head over heels in love with him.", Isobel explained and began winding Hermione's honeycoloured bushiness around her wand making it first straight and then putting cute curls in it.

The result was just fantastic. Hermione's hair perfect framed her flawless face. Ginny stood there completely in awe.  
"Oh Mione, that looks just great!!!", Ginny shrieked in her high pitched tone.

"Well, I must say that I'm very pleased with my work.", Isobel added.

After Isobel denied Hermione's money both went out of Ollivanders and made their way to  
Jeffersons modern magical furniture ...  
  
Sorry that in this chappie was no Draco at all, but he'll be in the next I promise! I just needed this chappie as introduction or something like that :o)  
Hope you'll review, because I must know whether to continue this story or not... 


End file.
